Kataang Drabbles
by SangatsuRose
Summary: Hi, I suck at titles. Random Kataang drabbles based off prompts I found on tumblr, or maybe just ones I think of on my own. Feel free to request stuff!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, Rose here. I am actually really nervous to be posting here on , as I don't feel like my fiction writing is any good. But, I thought maybe posting fanfictions might help me improve. Please feel free to offer any constructive criticism to help me improve my writing. Thanks!_

_This is a oneshot collection based off of drabble prompts I found on tumblr. _

"_You'll feel better in the morning." _

Katara groaned for what seemed like the millionth time that evening as Aang placed a cool cloth on her forehead. He frowned at her, wanting nothing more than to be able to take all the sickness away from his poor girl.

The two had been attending a party in Ba Sing Se, a celebration of the anniversary of the end of the war. Katara had been feeling fine all day, but halfway through the night Aang had noticed her cheeks were flushed and she seemed to be struggling to keep her head up as they ate dinner. And so, the couple found themselves headed back to their old rental home in the Upper Ring hours before the celebration ended.

"How does that feel, sweetie?" Aang asked.

"Feels good," she said. "It's like half of me is burning up and the other half is freezing."

Aang gently wiped the rest of her face with the cloth, hoping to bring her whatever bit of relief he could. "Oh, I just remembered that Iroh gave me this special tea blend. He says it's perfect for whenever you're sick. Do you feel up for drinking something?"

Katara thought for a moment and nodded. Truly, she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but was willing to try anything to feel better. Aang hopped up and rushed to go heat up some water for her. He was back minutes later, carefully handing her the tea. "I didn't make it too hot so you shouldn't have to wait for it to cool down."

The waterbender smiled, gratefully taking the cup and sipping on it. "It's good." She spent the next few minutes on her drink, feeling more relaxed and comfortable when she was done. Aang helped her settle back down into bed, tucking the covers around her. "Sleep well, sweetie," he said to her as he laid down next to her. "You'll feel better in the morning."

With that, Katara cuddled close to him, feeling instantly warm and comfortable in his arms. She smiled into him as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_This scene takes place immediately after Katara and Aang's conversation in Imbalance part 1._

Katara and Aang kept their eyes locked on the bay before them for several more moments, their fingers remaining interlocked the entire time. "You know, this place _is _really pretty," Katara said. Aang looked over, smiling lovingly at his girlfriend, who somehow seemed to be all the more beautiful while bathed in the pale orange glow of the sunset.

"It _is_ beautiful," Aang agreed. "So are y—"

Katara scoffed, blushing as she playfully pushed him. "—Don't even finish that sentence, moron."

He grinned, pulling her closer to kiss the side of her head. "Well, you are." He hugged her tightly, rubbing his cheek against her hair. Katara groaned playfully, and then it turned into giggles as he pecked her cheek several times.

"You know what?" Aang said, his lips still pressed against her skin.

"What?"

"We should make this island our secret place."

"Secret? I think everyone in the city can see it from here," she said. Aang gave her arms a gentle squeeze. "Okay, it might not be _secret _secret. But it doesn't seem like anyone really comes over here. We can just come here to hang out and get away, you know?" Just then, Momo flew down and perched on Aang's shoulder, chattering at him. Aang chuckled and reached up to scratch the back of the lemur's neck. "Don't worry, Momo, you're invited too."

Katara smiled and hummed in agreement. "Yeah, that'd be nice…," her voice trailed off, as if she suddenly became deep in thought. Her lips pursed together and she glanced over at Aang. "It'd be nice to live here, too."

"Hmm," Aang mused. "It would be kind of crowded, I think. The city's just so big and it's growing so much."

"No, no, I mean live _here_, on this island," she said. "It's really quiet and peaceful, not to mention it's definitely big enough to put a house here—probably a few houses if you wanted. I don't know, it's a stupid idea, it just sounds nice."

Aang smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "It's not stupid," he assured. "It's a nice idea. It'd be fun to build a house here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, the two were interrupted as Momo chattered loudly, rubbing his face against Aang's cheek. Aang laughed, nuzzling him back. "Okay, okay, I get it, you're hungry." Turning to Katara, he said, "I think someone is demanding we go get dinner." He extended his hand to her with a loving smile, to which she returned as she took his hand. As they got up on Appa, Aang paused and glanced down at the island, a small smile creeping to his lips. _Living here with her...would be nice. _Her arms around his torso broke him out of his thoughts and they took off, Aang's heart feeling full of hope for the future.

* * *

_Sorry it's been a while, I haven't liked anything I've written lately! I still am not too big a fan of this...oh well. If anyone has any story requests send them my way! Note: I will not to NSFW. _

_-Rose_


	3. Chapter 3

Katara wasn't sure whether it was Aang's whimpers or his tossing and turning that woke her up—but she was awake now regardless. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the dark room, and could see beads of sweat on his forehead. Knowing all too well that he was having a nightmare, the waterbender placed a hand on his cheek.

"Shh, it's okay, Aang," she whispered. "It's okay. You're okay." The sleeping Avatar, however, did not seem to be aware of her presence.

With a sigh, Katara began to gently shake at his shoulders. "Aang. Sweetie, wake up."

Aang's eyes suddenly snapped open and he shot up with a gasp, startling Katara slightly. He took several deep breaths as he attempted to calm himself, hands shaking violently. "Katara...I—"

"Shh, shh. You were dreaming." She gently cupped his cheeks in her hands, bringing him close so that their foreheads touched. "It's okay, sweetie. You're okay."

His breathing deep and labored, Aang choked out, "I'm sorry, I—"

"—Don't apologize." Aang pursed his lips, staring down as the bed. "It felt so real."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Katara stroked his face with her thumbs, wiping away a few tears. Looking at her with tear-filled eyes, Aang reached up to cup the back of her head. "I...just need to go back to sleep." Katara pursed her lips, nodding slowly. "Okay. Whatever you want."

The two slipped back underneath the warm covers, and Aang snuggled close to her, laying his head on her chest. She hugged him back tightly, kissing him on the forehead.

* * *

_This one is short, sorry!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A Perfect Afternoon_

_Takes place after the events of Imbalance! Obviously since part 3 is out yet I don't know how everything will end but I imagine that Imbalance is when they take up permanent residence in Cranefish Town._

The feeling of peace and content was more than welcome to the young Avatar, who hadn't been able to catch much of a break lately.

Spirits attacked the Fire Nation (and then turned out to be Azula), and he had helped solve it. Expecting a relaxing vacation in the Southern Water Tribe immediately after, he was met with tensions so high that it nearly got Hakoda and his new girlfriend killed. Although the rest of the trip had been pleasant, afterwards they stopped in Cranefish Town for what was supposed to be just an afternoon but were met with tensions between benders and non benders and exploding factories. After everything had (mostly) calmed down, they found themselves taking up permanent residence here.

It had been a hectic few months, to say the least.

Currently, he was lying on the bed, arms wrapped around his favorite person, who was currently dozing on his chest. It was late spring, so he had opened the window in his bedroom for some fresh air. The sun had just begun to set, and his bedroom was filled to the brim with a soft orange glow. The sounds of birds chirping outside, along with some windchimes in the distance, and Katara's heavy breathing. The smell of summer air from outside and some food Suki was cooking downstairs wafted into the room.

Momo suddenly flew in through the window, chirping vibrantly and landing on Aang's head, wrapping his tail around his neck. Aang reached up to scratch the lemur's head. "Hey, Momo," he said softly, not wanting to wake Katara up. "Where've you been?"

Katara stirred a bit and mumbled something, but did not wake. Instead, she had buried her head further into his chest, her grip on his tunic loosening slightly. Aang smiled and chuckled to himself, kissing her forehead softly.

He must've dozed off for a few minutes himself, because next thing he knew, Suki was peeking her head through his bedroom door. She called out his name softly. He blinked a few times, raising his eyebrows at her. "Dinner's ready," she said. Aang smiled and thanked her, turning his attention to Katara. "Katara," he said. When she made no response, he kissed her again. "Hey, sweetie."

She finally blinked her eyes opened. "Hm?" As she sat up, Aang could see the imprint of his tunic on her cheek and laughed. "Have a nice nap?" Katara nodded and yawned.

"Dinner's ready," he told her.

"Mmkay," she mumbled, stretching her limbs out. "You're a nice pillow."

"Heh, that _is _one of my many talents."

With a smirk, Katara leaned over on her hands and knees, pressing her lips against his. Aang kissed her back eagerly, cupping her cheeks. They slowly broke apart after several moments, keeping their foreheads touching.

"Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"You seem happy."

Aang grinned, pushing himself forward and wrapping her up in his arms, and began to pepper kisses all over her face, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles. "I am happy," he mumbled between kisses. "Today's been a good day."

They were suddenly interrupted as Sokka groaned from the doorway. "Eugh! Oogies!"

Katara glared at her brother. "What do you want?"

"Didn't Suki tell you guys dinner was ready? Hurry up! We're hungry down here." With that, he stormed down the hall and stairs, mumbling something about oogies and being grossed out. Katara and Aang couldn't help but laugh. "I guess we'd better get down there," Katara said. She grabbed his hand, pulling him to the way of the dining room. He smiled, never wanting this feeling of absolute bliss to end.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Prompt: You should be in bed. **_

_**AN: I wrote this when I was super sleepy, so please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes or repetition of things.**_

Aang wasn't quite sure what had woken him up that night. Perhaps it was the bizarre dream he was having (it actually _was _about living underwater this time), or the chilly winter air that was coming in through the open window. He and Katara had left it open as the afternoon had been unusually warm. Whatever it was that woke him, his eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the dark room. He looked over at his girlfriend, who was curled tightly up against him, seemingly cold herself.

The young Avatar shifted carefully out of bed as to not wake her and went to go close the window. A sudden breeze blew by, causing him to shiver. Having shut and locked the window, he was about to get back into bed, when the moon suddenly caught his eye. It was full tonight, and for some reason seemed larger and brighter than usual. The stars, too, were bright and dazzling overhead. He decided to sit down on the large window seat, sinking into the soft, comfy cushion and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

"You should be in bed."

Katara's sudden voice caused him to jump slightly. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" He asked. She shook her head as she stood up out of bed, making her way over to the dresser on the opposite wall and pulled out his white and yellow tunic, the one he had worn to infiltrate Liling's rally a few months prior. "Stealing my clothes, are you?" He teased.

She smirked at him, slipping on his shirt over her sleeveless night tunic. "Only this one, 'cause it's warm." She made her way over to the window seat, where Aang held his arms out for her. The waterbender happily crawled into her boyfriend's lap, nuzzling into his neck and sighing contently when he wrapped his arms and the blanket around her. "So, why _are _you up?"

Aang patted her back gently a few times. "Oh, I dunno. Just couldn't sleep, I guess. How about you?"

"I was cold. Don't leave me again, you're warm." She snuggled closer into him, feeling him smile into her hair. "Mkay. I'm sorry." He gave her a squeeze, and they both gazed back up at the sky. "It's so pretty," Katara mumbled. "Sometimes I can't believe how pretty it is."

"I know," Aang said. "I've always loved to watch the sky, ever since I was a kid. There's something really calming about it, you know?"

"Mm, I know," she agreed. "I remember mom would take me out to watch the stars sometimes, and she would show me all the different constellations. I don't remember most of them, though."

"Heh, Gyatso would do the same for me, except we made up our own constellations."

"Really?"

"Yup! There was one we swore looked like a lemur. I don't think we can see it from over here, though."

"Aww, that's cute though," she said. "I like that idea, making up your own."

"It was certainly loads of fun."

The two lapsed into silence for the next few minutes, each of them lost in thought as they gazed at the sky above from their seat. Aang enjoyed the quiet stillness of the night. It seemed as though he and Katara were the only two souls in the world right now, and he took every moment to just soak up her presence. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Katara suddenly sat up, pointing excitedly at the window. "Look, Aang! It's snowing!"

Aang squinted up at the sky, and saw a mass of white flakes quickly make their way down to the ground. What started as a few flakes begin to multiply and grow until you couldn't even see through them. Katara stared at the sky in awe, and Aang couldn't help but smile at her giddy expression. "It's so pretty to watch it fall," she said. "Back home anytime it snowed it wasn't as special because there was always snow on the ground. But here you get to watch everything get covered in it. It's so neat."

She then looked over and noticed the grin Aang was giving her. Blushing slightly, she asked, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because," he began, pulling her close to press a kiss against her cheek. "You're just so cute! I love how happy you look."

Katara's blush grew and she playfully pushed him away. "Oh, stop."

"Nuh uh," he said, beginning to pepper kisses all over her face. "I just...can't...resist...you!" He said between kisses. Katara laughed at his silly antics, reaching out to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He planted his last kiss directly on her lips, to which she happily returned, letting out a sigh of contentment as their kiss deepened. "Aang…," she mumbled against his lips.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Love you...too," he said, right before he slowly pulled away from her. The two stared at one another, still in a daze. Their romantic air was broken, however, when Katara suddenly yawned, prompting Aang to snicker. "Sleepy, huh?"

"Well, it _is _the middle of the night."

"Alright, then," he said as he scooped her up into his arms and stood up, placing her back in bed and crawling under the covers as she did. Katara shivered, feeling chilly from leaving his lap, and Aang wrapped his arm around her waist from behind, pulling her close to warm her up. He nuzzled his face into the back of her neck, giving her a kiss there before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're beautiful."

It was nearly midnight, and Aang and Katara were currently lying in bed, face to face. Their foreheads were touching, arms entangled around one another. Katara, Aang thought, was looking particularly beautiful this evening. Her hair was let down, allowing her some of her brown curls to frame her face. The soft, pale glow of the moonlight that streamed in through the window illuminated her face and made her cerulean eyes sparkle brightly.

Aang was so overwhelmed by her that he couldn't help but utter those words to her.

Katara, even after nearly four years of their relationship, still became flustered whenever he said it. She blushed madly and looked down, nuzzling her face into the bed. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Aang grinned at her playfully, nudging his forehead against hers, forcing her head up some. "C'mon," he said. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"All shy when I mention how pretty you are. Do you...not like it when I say it?" He suddenly became very worried, his brows furrowing. "Because if it makes you uncomfortable or something, I'll stop."

"Oh, no—!" Katara exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Nothing like that. I...like it when you say that, actually." She bit her lip, smiling and blushing again. "It's nice. Makes me feel all warm inside."

"Heh, I'm glad." He smiled warmly at her, leaning closer to peck her lips gently. "You know," she said. "You're beautiful too, Aang."

Katara's blush spread to him at that moment, and he let out a laugh. "Heh, thanks. I try."


	7. Chapter 7

_Super short! Enjoy!_

* * *

One thing Aang had come to realize in the past two days, it's that Katara was _very _clingy when she was sick.

She had come down with a fever, nothing too serious, but it left her feeling achy and uncomfortable and just all around not so great. Aang was doing his best to take care of her: making sure she stayed hydrated, rubbing her back, making her lunch, and _lots _of cuddling.

"Aang," she called from the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, as he was cleaning up some dirty dishes in the kitchen. He jogged over to her with a smile. "What is it, sweetie?" She stared up at him pitifully, a slight pout on her face. "Will you lay down with me for a little while?"

Aang's brows furrowed and he smiled. "Yeah, of course." He made his way to the couch, sitting up against the arm of it and patting his lap to invite her. The waterbender instantly crawled into his lap, curling up on his chest with a sigh of content. "There we go," Aang said with a kiss to her head. "You know, you've been pretty cuddly the past few days."

"I'm always cuddly with you."

"Yeah, but you've been _extra _cuddly." His fingers gently massaged her scalp and he kissed her a few more times.

"It just...makes me feel a little better," she mumbled. Aang got the feeling she seemed the slightest bit embarrassed to admit it.

"I definitely don't mind," he said. "I wish I could cuddle you this much every day. You should get sick more often."


End file.
